Morning Vibes, Babe
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Sehunnya yang genit. Sehunnya yang jutek. Dan Sehunnya yang dominant.


"Astaga, Sehun! Tanganmu!" Luhan memekik tertahan saat merasakan tangan Sehun menyentuh-dan sedikit meremas- bokongnya.

"Pagi Nyonya Oh," Ucap Sehun sambil melingkarkan lengannya diperut Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya itu, menghirup aroma khas Strawberry milik Luhan yang membuat Sehun kecanduan. Ah, tidak. Semua yang ada pada Luhan membuatnya kecanduan. Tingkahnya, aromanya, tawanya, sampai ehem. lubangnya.

Tangan Sehun memang tidak bisa dikontrol jika itu berurusan dengan Luhan. Sekarang perut Luhanlah yang jadi sasarannya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama Luhan dan merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Luhan. Membuat fokus Luhan yang sedang memasak menjadi terpecah.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sambil memejamkan mata dan tetap membiarkan tangannya berputar diperut rata Luhan. Luhan mendengus. Pasti Sehun ada maunya.

"Apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan, tuan Oh?" Luhan masih sebal karena semalam Sehun bermain dengan sangat kasar hingga lubangnya terasa ngilu dan sakit.

"Sangat cantik." Sehun tak menggubris omongan Luhan dan malah melanjutkan gumamannya. Mau tak mau, Luhan jadi memerah sendiri.

Makin memerah saat tangan nakal Sehun menjalar ke bagian nipplenya sambil mengecup pelan tengkuknya. Mengelus tonjolan itu pelan, sangat pelan, membuat Luhan merinding dan menegang secara bersamaan. Nafas Luhan yang memberat terdengar oleh Sehun. Dan Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun terkekeh ringan disela jilatannya yang makin berani.

Tak cukup dengan itu, Sehun mengarahkan tangan yang satunya kebawah, kedalam celana Luhan. Masuk ke celana dalam Luhan dan langsung menggenggam penis Luhan Yang setengah menegang, membuat Luhan kembali memekik tertahan.

"AH- hunn.."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara aneh yang ingin Ia keluarkan. Sehun tersenyum setan dan makin bersemangat memainkan penis Luhan, meremasnya pelan lalu memompanya secara cepat, dan diperlambat lagi. Tangan Luhan yang sedang memegang spatula terasa bergetar. Terlalu banyak rangsangan, Luhan tidak akan tahan jika seperti ini.

KRIIINGG

Sehun menggeram kesal. Siapa yang berani-berani telfon sepagi ini. Mengganggu saja. Luhan dalam hati ikut merasa sebal karena Luhan sudah tegang dan ini sangat menyiksanya. Sementara Sehun bergegas mengangkat telefon dengan wajah yang merengut.

Sadar dengan masakannya yang mulai menghitam, Luhan buru-buru mematikan kompornya dan menaruh masakannya di dua piring. Baunya sangat menggoda, walaupun hanya sosis dan omelete isi daging keju.

Luhan samar-samar bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang sedang bercakap-cakap ditelefon, tapi Ia hanya bisa mendengar- 'Tidak' 'Ya.' 'Sudah punya.' 'Saya tidak butuh' 'Ya.'

Dasar jutek. Luhan terkekeh dalam hati dan menata makanannya dimeja makan. Sehun kembali dengan tergesa dan mendapati Luhan sudah duduk manis dengan sosis dan telur didepannya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Luhan dan mulai memakan sosisnya.

"Kau ada pemotretan?"Tanya Sehun ditengah acara mengunyahnya.

"Ani. Wae?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun, juga masih dengan mengunyah.

"Mau menemaniku ke acara pernikahan?"

"Tentu. Pernikahan siapa?"

"Irene."

"Ooh, geurae. Akhirnya dia menikah juga." Luhan terkekeh mengingat Irene yang dulu sempat mencekcoki hubungannya dengan Sehun. Luhan menusuk sosisnya dengan garpu ditangannya dan kembali memakannya.

Kringg

Sekarang ponsel Luhanlah yang berbunyi. Luhan mencabut garpu dari sosisnya sementara sosisnya Ia gigit dan tahan dimulutnya untuk membalas pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang menjepit sosis dimulutnya sambil jari-jarinya menari diponselnya. Memperhatikan sosisnya.

"Lu,"

"Hm?" Luhan hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Sehun mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Luhan dan menariknya perlahan, membuat Luhan berhadapan dengannya dan mata mereka langsung bertemu satu sama lain. Luhan membeku.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit ujung sosis yang sedang Luhan makan. Luhan merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

Sehun menggigit lagi hingga potongan sosis itu semakin mengecil, menyisakan jarak Mereka Yang hanya beberapa cm. Luhan memerah.

Sampai akhirnya potongan itu habis dan bibir Sehun bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Luhan sempat merasakan Sehun menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menekan tengkuk Luhan dan memakan bibirnya. Memakan dalam arti melumat dalam bibir Luhan.

Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena Rasanya Ia seperti lupa cara bernapas sejak Sehun ada 3 cm didepannya. Lidah Sehun sudah masuk ke dalamnya dan mengajaknya untuk saling bermain. Sementara tangannya kembali menjamah batang Luhan yang tadi sempat tidur setelah bangun.

"Mhhh.. Hunnie-"

Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah terpaksa melepas pagutannya dengan Sehun. Mendesah didepan bibir Sehun dan membuat Sehun makin terpancing untuk mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Tangannya bergerak liar. Tarik, ulur, remas, ulangi. Sehun bergerak kasar, lalu lembut. Membuat Luhan pusing dengan sensasi yang diberikan. Sehun yang dominan. selalu ingin membuat Luhan memohon murah padanya.

"Hunnie- Aah!" Luhan meremas lengan Sehun, mencari pelampiasan saking gemasnya dengan tingkah Sehun yang menarik ulur libidonya.

"Ya, sayang?" Sehun mempertahankan pergerakan ditangannya. Meremasnya kencang membuat Luhan berjengit, lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"OHH! Jangan bermain-main Oh Sehun! Cepatlah-"

"Sabarlah Lu." Sehun tetap menyiksanya. membuat Luhan jengah dan berinisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan menggenggam kejantanannya. Menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat sambil menatap Sehun sayu. Tatapan tajam Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Se-cabul itukah Luhan? Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Pacarnya benar-benar menggairahkan. Bibir bengkak, kaus berantakan, celana yang sudah turun hingga ke lututnya, dan penisnya yang tidak terlalu besar hingga membuat Sehun gemas.

"AAHH- Sehunaa.. Astaga-aah!"Luhan hampir sampai. Sehun berjongkok disamping Luhan, memutar kursi Luhan supaya berhadapan dengannya lalu mengambil alih kegiatan Luhan dan langsung memasukan seluruh penis Luhan hingga kepangkalnya. Menyedotnya keras hingga Luhan merasakan lututnya melemas dan kepalanya pening sampai akhirnya Ia merasakan orgasme yang sangat nikmat hanya dengan mulut Sehun. Luhan terkulai lemas dan Sehun kembali menegakan tubuhnya setelah menelan sperma Luhan.

Keduanya saling melihat keadaan satu sama lain. Luhan yang langsung merasa libidonya kembali memuncak walaupun sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Sehun yang menatap lapar Luhan dengan tangan bertengger ditengkuk dan pinggangnya Luhan. Tangan kanan Sehun membuat gerakan meremas dipinggang Luhan, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus tengkuk Luhan dengan sensual. Yah, Sehun memang suka mengujinya dengan memberikan sentuhan kecil yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terbakar. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan ditengkuknya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya makin Ia dekatkan ke tangan Sehun sehingga menampilkan leher putih mulus miliknya. Sehun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya disitu. Menjilat seluruh permukaannya meninggalkan sensasi panas dingin yang membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Model-model berdada kecil itu sering menyentuhnya bukan?" Ucap Sehun sambil menekan tengkuk belakang Luhan makin dekat kedirinya. Nadanya rendah dan suaranya serak. Sarat akan nafsu yang besar dan perannya sebagai dominant. Yeah, Luhan tau.

"Tidak sesering dirimu, Hun.. Mhhh-" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang ingin keluar.

"Apa jalang itu tidak pernah melihat kissmark disini hm?" Sehun menggigit kecil leher Luhan. Luhan berjengit. Itu pasti akan berbekas besok. Dan Luhan ada pemotretan. Sehun sialan.

"Haruskah aku membuatnya lagi, Lu?"

"Mhhh.. Jangan lagi." Luhan menggumam. Sehun mendengarnya dan menegakan badannya. menatap Luhan super tajam.

"Sayangnya aku tidak terima penolakan." Sehun menyeringai dan segera mengangkat Luhan supaya duduk dimeja makan dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Kedua tangan Sehun yang bertengger disetiap paha Luhan perlahan naik ke pinggulnya yang tertutup kaos pas badan milik Luhan. Sehun menarik kaosnya hingga kewajah Luhan dan membiarkan kain itu menutup mata Luhan dengan tangan yang mengangkat keatas. Luhan tersentak kaget karena dengan keadaan mata tertutup, punggungnya tiba-tiba bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kaca meja makan. Ia dibaringkan dan bisa merasakan penis tegang Sehun dibalik boxernya yang menempel pada pangkal pahanya.

Lagi-lagi berjengit kaget saat Sehun merasakan hangat basah di putingnya disertai dengan hembusan napas panas milik Sehun. Menyedotnya dengan kasar hingga Luhan mendesah tertahan.

Sehun membuka boxernya dengan tergesa, menyisakan Luhan yang menunggu dengan penasaran. Saat matamu ditutup tentu saja Kau akan mengandalkan indra yang lain untuk mengetahui keadaan disekitar, sementara pikiranmu menerka-nerka apa Yang sedang terjadi. Sekarang telinga Luhan rasanya mendengar jelas nafas Sehun yang memburu, geraman rendahnya, dan penis kerasnya yang kini sudah menggesek pintu masuknya. Hanya menggesek.

"Hunnie-Cepatlaah.." Luhan berusaha menggerakan tangannya sehingga pengelihatannya juga terbuka, namun Sehun dengan cepat kembali menahan lengan Luhan.

"Diam."

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Diam versi Sehun adalah tanpa penolakan dan tanpa desahan.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Luhan dan memegang penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna ke arah lubang Luhan yang berdenyut minta segera dibobol. Sehun menggeseknya lagi dan saat Luhan bersiap untuk menggerakan tangannya lagi, Sehun segera menghentakan dirinya kedalam Luhan. Mengentak telak titik terdalam Luhan dan membuat Luhan mengerang tertahan antara sakit dan nikmat.

Tanpa memberikan jeda yang berarti, Sehun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya memompa Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat murah saat merasa sangat nikmat saat Sehun melakukan dengan kasar. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Sekarang Ia hanya ingin Sehun semakin menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"FUCK-HUnniee.. deeper-OHH!" Masa bodoh dengan perintah Sehun. Luhan mendesah keras memohon supaya Sehun lebih dalam mengentaknya.

Sehun menggeram karena sensasi nikmat dipangkal pahanya akibat lubang ketat Luhan yang tetap meremasnya keras walaupun sudah sering Sehun bobol. Sehun semakin mempercepat temponya. Ia menahan bokong Luhan agar memudahkannya menumbuk titik Luhan dan merendahkan badannya untuk memanggut puting Luhan yang sudah mencuat keras. Menggigitnya, menghisapnya, ulangi. Dua titik sensitivenya dikerjai habis-habisan dan Luhan tidak tahan lagi, Ia hanya bisa meremas ujung meja yang lain karena kain dilengannya membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas akibat tertahan oleh kepalanya sendiri. Sehun keparat.

Tusukan Sehun makin menggila dan Luhan dengan senang hati mendesahkan namanya lebih keras. Luhan hampir sampai, dan Sehun tau itu.

Dengan beberapa tusukan telak setelahnya, Luhan mencapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya. Spermanya menembak ke perut dan kaos Sehun. Sehun menghentikan genjotannya sebentar, memberikan waktu untuk Luhan menikmati orgasmenya. Dari semua ekspresi Luhan yang sedih, senang, merengut, dan semua yang menggemaskan, Sehun paling menyukai bagian ini. Luhannya yang terbaring pasrah penuh peluh dan nafas terengah.

"Lu, Kau tau aku pegal kan?" Ucap Sehun sambil memainkan puting Luhan dan mengelus penis Luhan.

"Lepaskan dulu baju sialan ini, Hun."

Ow. Luhannya kesal.

Sehun menarik kain yang daritadi menutupi mata dan menahan tangan Luhan. Mendapati mata Luhan yang mendelik kepadanya. Tentu saja. Tangan Luhan pasti sangat pegal. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, Ia hanya ingin Luhan menggenjotnya hingga penisnya melemas.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sampai Luhan terduduk tegak. Tangannya berpindah ke bokong Luhan dan mengangkat Luhan untuk duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Saat Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi, penisnya yang tertanam dilubang Luhan semakin melesak kedalam. Kembali menyundul telak titik kenikmatan Luhan dan membuat keduanya -terutama Luhan- mendesah keenakan. Mau tak mau, Ia kembali terangsang.

"Bergerak, Lu." Kata-kata yang Sehun bisikan ditelinganya, itu perintah. Luhan menumpukan tangannya pada pundak kokoh Sehun. Menaikan pinggulnya sedikit lalu menghempaskannya kebawah, naik, hempaskan, dan begitu seterusnya hingga perutnya terasa melilit karena merasakan kenikmatan yang hampir kepuncak lagi. Sementara Sehun hanya menikmati Luhannya yang menjadi liar setiap kali mereka bercinta sambil sesekali mendesah saat rektum Luhan menjepitnya kian nikmat.

Keduanya bergerak makin liar, Sehun membantu Luhan menaik-turunkan pinggulnya Sementara bibirnya memberi kissmark sana sini dileher Luhan. menandakan bahwa Luhan miliknya, dan tidak boleh ada yang sentuh-sentuh walaupun hanya urusan pekerjaan. Posesif? Memang.

Desahan keduanya menggema diseluruh ruang makan, tidak Mereka hiraukan tubuh lengket karena keringat. Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu duniawi mereka. Dan dengan hentakan terakhir Luhan dipenis Sehun, mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya. Sperma Luhan lagi-lagi mengotori baju Sehun sementara lubangnya dihangatkan oleh sperma Sehun.

Sehun menempelkan dahi mereka dan mengelus punggung Luhan yang sehalus kulit bayi. Keduanya terengah, dan keduanya puas.

"Bulan depan kita menikah. Dan Kau, berhenti dari pekerjaanmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam mata Luhan. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjap bingung, belum bisa mencerna perkataan 'calon suami'nya.

"NDEEEE?!"

"Tutup mulut mu atau kubuat kau menungging sekarang, Lu." Sehun memang setan.

END.

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **AMPUNI SAYA.**_

 _ **efek mimpi liar saya tadi malem jadi ya gini dei.**_

 _ **Review yi! tirimikisiiii 3**_


End file.
